


A Twisted Round About

by TranquilDreams



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dark!Harry, M/M, dark!Carlos, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: Tumblr requestanonymous asked:I know you write fluffy harlos, but could you maybe write dark harlos please? (not none con though, I hate that)





	A Twisted Round About

Harry was not a good person he was far from it, and in all honesty neither was Carlos because deep inside he was just as bad as the pirate. Unlike Harry though his cute looks made people think he was harmless as a fly when in reality he’d run a person through with the pirates sword if given the chance.

‘’Harry... why do I pretend to like Mal and her stupid gang? Their so irritating, I just want to crush them already’’

‘’Ya pretend! So ya can get close ta them an find their weaknesses~’’

Carlos sighs and moves from his place on Harry’s window, to sit in the others lap in the captain's chair. ‘’It’s so boring though, all Mal does is complain, Evie talk about her looks and Jay...’’ Growling to himself he leans his head into the brunettes shoulder. ‘’A plain pain I want to hurt’’

‘’Me poor pup.. just a little longer Carlos. Then ya can do what ya want with them~" Harry mutters as he pets the smaller in his lap as a dark look crosses his face, as his though travel to their would be future. ‘’Soon the Isle will be our playground love, ta rule’’ he growls, before standing up and carrying Carlos to the bed.

‘’Take it no playing tonight Captain?’’ Carlos whines and looks at the other with a pout as Harry takes them both over to the bed.

Grinning wolfishly Harry stares down at the smaller, as he then lays them on the bed and climbing next to them. ‘’No playin. Just sleep tonight pup, we have things ta set in motion early in mornin’’ Leaning down quickly he tugs Carlos head back, by his hair as he kisses them hard. ‘’Like ya gettin Mal’s spell book!’’

Carlos whines from the pain and kisses back weakly, before pushing Harry away from him slightly with a smirk. ‘’Mal’s spell book? No by this time tomorrow it will be ours!’’ 

‘’That’s me pup! Now time for us ta do the rest’’ Harry let go of the smallest hair and flops on his back, pulling the smaller closer.

‘’Yes captain... as you wish’’ 

Both Carlos and Harry knew what they called love was twisted and dark but they were both happy and content, they didn’t want to change it for anything. After all why have to dark plotting minds against each other when the two are stronger and better put together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably expect more short dabbles in the future, my ask box is just full of requests


End file.
